The Golden Trio: Scorpius Malfoy
by potterhead1981
Summary: It's more one shots during the Next Generation. First Year days from the new Gold Trio.
1. The Train

**The Train**

"Mom," I whined as I took a glance at the clock. "It's freaking 10:57. The train is going to leave.

"You are going to be fine," my mom clung onto my arm. "And don't say 'freaking'. That's a bad word."

"Since when was freaking a bad word?" I protested. "And seriously, I have to leave. The train is going to leave in three minutes. I still need a compartment. And friends," I mutter the last part to myself.

"Hon," my dad cut in. "Scorpius is right. He has to leave. Remember, we'll see him on Christmas."

"You're right," my mom sighed and finally let go of my arm. She turned to me. "You stay out of trouble, and if I hear anything from school… or if your grades go low… and if don't score the highest score in your year…"

"Mom," I rolled my eyes. "I'm going to be fine, okay? I won't get into trouble, and you won't hear anything about me in the _Daily Prophet_. But the chances of me getting the highest score in my year…"

"You'll be fine," my dad clamped his hand on my shoulder. "Just have fun and make some friends."

"Thanks," I grin. "I'll be off now. 'Bye mom and dad!" Before I heard their goodbyes, I turned my heel to the train. I gave my luggage to the guy gathering all the bags. I made sure I had my backpack containing my money, book, and chocolate frog cards, however.

I walked into the train door closest to me. As soon as I got on, I heard a blaring train horn, announcing the departure of the Hogwarts Express to the one and only Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I then felt a slight lurch forward, feeling the train pull out of the station. A quick turn I didn't expect made me lose my footing. I ran into the wall, hurting my shoulder. As the train straightened, I straightened and regain my footing. I looked at my surroundings, thankful that there wasn't anybody watching me.

My next priority was to find a compartment. By the looks of closed doors, it obviously meant, that they were full. The only option was to knock and ask if I can stay.

 _Well a big thanks to my mom for keeping me,_ I said in my head. I started walking slowly down the hall, stopping here and there when there was a bump in the road. I was thinking of peaking inside each door, but that would be just plain creepy.

 _You know?_ I said to myself. _I should just knock on a random compartment. Because I seriously need a place to sit. Plus, this isn't going well with my friend goal._ The only flaw in this "plan" is what compartment to pick. I walked up and down the same train cart observing the identical compartments. _Ugh, I'm just going to pick… this one_. I walked up to the farthest compartment to the left.

 _And… knock,_ I commanded my hand to do so, but nothing happened. _Well, I'm screwed._

At that exact moment, the door flew open, revealing a girl with curly red hair, blue eyes, the right amount of freckles, jean capris, purple shirt, and beat-up white converse. We locked eyes for two seconds, since we were both in awe at seeing each other. Then, the girl unexpectedly pushed me aside and walked out. Before she left, she turned around, where a boy with bright green eyes and jet-black hair was.

"People can't simple own people," she spat. "So, if you excuse me, I'll be with Lily." Then she stalked off.

"What's up with her," I asked the boy once she left the train cart.

"Well," the boy shrugged. "She's Rose, and Rose gets mad when she feels like it."

"Oh," was all I said. "So…," I looked at the empty space I'm guessing Rose sat at.

"If you need a place to sit, you've came to the right place," the boy said. "'Cause I'm obviously going to be alone."

"Thanks," I walked in, closed the compartment door, and sat.

"Eh, whatever," the boy shrugged. "Name's Albus. Albus Severus Potter."

"Scorpius. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy," I replied the same way.

I caught a glimpse of Albus's eyes widening at the sound my name, but returned to it's original size a second later. "Called it," he said. "No offense, but I could tell from the white-blonde hair."

"None taken," I reply.

"I'll call you Scorpius, and you can call me Albus," Albus suggested.

"Okay," even though it was my intention to call him Albus and I'm fine with whatever Albus calls me.

"You know," Albus began. "My parents talked about you before I left for the train."

"What did they say," I asked, though I'm not surprised. My parents talked about Albus as well. Well, not as much as I wanted them to.

"They said something about getting better grades than you and stuff…," Albus recalled. "But I'm pretty sure that was for Rose, not me."

"Oh," I couldn't help but smile. "That's… interesting."

"Yeah," Albus shrugged. "I don't know why they said that though."

I returned the shrug. Except I do know why the Potter's said that. Once I figured out what happened part my family had in the Second Hogwarts War, my dad also explained why. He said that he and Harry Potter had a "quarrel" when he was at Hogwarts. He said that he took the chance of Slytherin winning the house cup when Slytherin won it fair and square. Then Harry somehow managed to get my grandfather in prison (dad wouldn't tell me the full story). Finally, Harry is the reason why the my dad will never be able to walk inside the Malfoy Manor with flinching at every step.

"Uh…, Scorpius? Earth to Scorpius?" Albus looked at me with an odd look.

"What?" I blinked.

"You blanked out for a second," Albus grinned. "That was kinda funny. Does that happen a lot?"

"Um…," I scratched my head. "I don't know."

"Oh that's great," Albus threw his hands up. "My friend I'm going to hang out with forever gets blank outs at random points in time."

I grinned at the word friend. "Oops."

"Whatever," Albus leaned back. "What's in that bag?"

"Oh," I forgot about my backpack I've been carrying around. I unzipped it revealing my box of organized Chocolate Frog Cards. "Chocolate Frog cards, money for food, and a book."

I was expecting Albus to reach for the box of Frog Cards, but instead he grabbed the book. "A book," he gaped at the cover. "You read?"

"Well, yeah," I said, as a matter of fact, "Who doesn't."

"I don't," Albus shrugged.

"I do," I pulled out my eyeglasses case. I put on my glasses. Thin, square rim glasses.

"You look like a nerd," Albus said.

"I'll accept that as a compliment," I snatched my book back.

"A really weird nerd," Albus continued. "Since you have blonde hair. I mean, I've never seen a blond hair nerd. Is that even a thing? Well now it is, since you're here. You should meet Rose-"

"Thanks for the compliments," I cut him off. "And Rose? Who's that?"

"The girl who left when you came," Albus answered.

"I know," I rolled my eyes. "I mean the who are her parents? What's she like?"

"Well if you just said that…," Albus shrugged.

I glared.

"She's the daughter of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Sister, daughter, cousin, and smartass," Albus said.

"Smartass?" I tilted my head.

"Smart as hell," Albus groaned. "When we took Muggle school, she got all A's, high honors, in a bunch of clubs, leader of the nerd squad-"

"Now you're making this stuff up," I smirked.

"I know," Albus waved the thought away. "But she was freaking smart!"

I laughed. "Jeez, I never went to Muggle school."

"It was torture," Albus complained. "Homework each night, getting yelled for everything we do, we have physical education, and the worse…," he dropped his voice into a dramatic whisper, "some of my magic showed."

My eyebrows raised. "Like how?"

"Bullying," Albus started. "When you get mad, sad, angry, annoyed, embarrassed-"

"Aw," I interrupted. "Were you having period mood swings?"

"Shut up," Albus scowled. "The point is, when your very emotional, you might just happen to send your arch-nemesis's hair on fire or make the wi-fi go haywire."

"Interesting," I said. "What's wi-fi?"

"You know," Albus rolled his eyes. "I would tell you except I barely know what that is. Plus, it's too complicated-"

At that second, the compartment door burst open. There revealed the same girl, Rose, with a companion who has similar features as her. The same red hair with freckles, except she has short, straight hair with glasses like mine.

"Wi-fi is not that complicated," Rose said. "It's just the satellite system where you can connect online to the internet, giving you an opportunity to onto social media or wifi needed games. Plus, as I said before, you can go on the internet."

"Cool," I automatically sent my knees up to my chest. "I just didn't understand a single thing you said."

"Great," Rose rolled her eyes. "Another Albus I have to deal with."

"You can't just walk into other people's compartment!" Albus protested at Rose's and the other girl's presence.

"Oops," Rose smirked.

"And how come you heard what we were talking about?" Albus asked.

"I only heard you," Rose replied. "You're really loud, you know that, right?"

Albus scowled. "Whatever, why are you here anyways?"

"We need a place to sit," Rose walked into the compartment along with the other girl. "You don't mind, do you?"

Albus and I looked each other. I can tell that Albus wants to say 'Yes, I do mind, so scram'. "No," I answered looking straight into the flashing blue eyes of Rose.

"Thanks," Rose sat down next to me as Albus glowered at me.

The girl sat next to Albus. "Who are you?" she asked me.

"I was thinking the same thing," I reply. "Scorpius Malfoy." I offer my hand.

The girl accepted. "Lily Weasley."

"And I'm Rose Weasley," Rose told me.

"Nice to meet you," I say. In the back of my mind, I tell myself I'm only going to be kind because that's how you act around girls.

"Why do you need a place to sit?" Albus asked, "Can't you sit where Lil' was?"

"Do _not_ call me 'Lil'," Lily scolded. "And no, we couldn't, since my sister is there with all her friends."

"Ah," Albus grinned. "The Termite." Rose couldn't help but grin despite her attitude towards Albus.

"She is not a termite, Albus," Lily protested. "She's my sister, and I'll just tell her to take house points away if you call her that again. And if you keep that up, Gryffindor is going lose the House Cup because of you and your terrible names."

"You don't know that," Albus said. "What if I don't get into Gryffindor?"

"No, duh," Rose rolled her eyes. "Of course, you'll be getting into Slytherin."

"Matches the dark soul," I smirked.

"Yeah, Malfoy," Albus dared. "You'll be coming with me. What house do you want to get in?"

Everyone looked at me. I squirmed a bit. "Well, Hufflepuff would be nice… Ravenclaw is where my mum went… Slytherin is where my dad went… and then Gryffindor…"

"The best house at Hogwarts," Rose smiled.

"Is an insane house with a bunch of heroes," I spoke my mind

" _Insane_?" Lily gaped at me.

"A lot of the good guys came from that house, just saying," I said.

"Yeah, that's true," Albus agreed. "But don't you want to be in the house were all the amazing people were from?"

"Sure," I shrugged. "I'm more on whatever the Sorting Hat wants."

"Eh," Rose sighed. "That's true. No matter how much we want to be in a certain house, it all comes down to a final decision of the-"

"Dumbass hat," Albus finished.

"Albus!" Rose gasped.

"What?"

"Don't insult ancient artifacts like that!"

"Well sorry!" Albus threw his hands up. "It's just completely stupid that a _hat_ has to choose our future."

"Not our future, but the foundation of the future," Rose scolded. "Plus, it's tradition."

"Do you guys take all of this Hogwarts stuff this seriously?" I ask. "Like, all the time?"

The three of them looked at me oddly.

"Of course," Albus replied first. "Why not?"

"'Cause, my dad always told me it was never a big deal," I say. "It's a stereotypical hat putting you into a house where everybody is exactly like you. You never really have a chance to shine. Plus, he told me that Hogwarts is just a school to help you decide your future in Wizardry… if you choose to take that path."

The three looked skeptical.

"Well we've been told," Lily said slowly, choosing her words. "That it's a hat full of all of these wonders that somehow looks into your future at the touch of a head. It looks into your personality. It does 'stereotypically' sorts you into houses. But it does put you where you are people are like you, so I guess it would be easier to make friends."

"Eh, I guess," I agreed.

"So," Albus looked at me square in the eye. "Are you brave, cunning, smart, or an idiot?"

"Albus!" Rose got up to smack Albus on the head. "Hufflepuffs are not idiots!"

"Ow," Albus held his head. "That was very unnecessary."

"You earned it," I joked. Rose snickered and Lily looked confused, trying to decide whose side to go on.

"Ugh, whatever," Albus sighed. "So, your ideal house?"

"Um…," I thought. "Maybe… Slytherin?"

"Well," Albus crossed his arms. "I guess we can't be friends anymore."

Lily glared at Albus. "Yes we can. Just like Scorpius said, it all of our thoughts come down to one final decision, the Sorting Hat."

 _Not exactly what I said but ok_ , I said in my head. "So why not we drop this subject? Anyone interested with Chocolate Frog Cards?"

After that, we began to casual talk like how young-wizards are suppose to, I guess. We got out our Frog Cards and began to trade. The trolley full of wizard candy came around and we played around with Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and traded some more Chocolate Frog Cards. Afterwards, Lily, Rose and I forced Albus to read my book, _A Wrinkle in Time_. Then, Albus took out his Exploding Snap and nearly caught Lily's purse on fire.

Before long, we were at the Hogsmeade Station. Only steps closer to Hogwarts.


	2. Sorting

**The Sorting**

The four of us left the trains in our First Year uniform, black robes, white dress shirt, and a black tie with the Hogwarts emblem on it. Soon, we will be required to wear our house colors, through ties, robes, and possibly vests.

"Does this make me look fat?" Albus asked us sarcastically.

"Yes," Lucy answered dead serious. After one second, we burst out laughing.

"What's all this commotion?" I heard a loud grunt behind us. I jumped and turned around. I saw a large man, who is at least 10 feet tall, with a large beard (that matches his size), who was holding a lamp.

"Oh, hi Hagrid!" Rose said. "We did it! We're finally here at Hogwarts!"

"Yep," Hagrid agreed. "Who's this fella?"

"This is Scorpius," Albus replied. "Scorpius, Hagrid; Hagrid, Scorpius. We met him on the train."

"Scorpius Malfoy, sir," I greeted. I crossed my fingers hoping he wouldn't know my dad. I remember him saying something about him. I reckon it was about his first detention with him…?

"Nice to meet you, Scorpius," Hagrid said happily. Then he boomed, "ALL THE FIRST YEARS! OVER HERE! ALL THE FIRST YEARS!"

Once the pile of First Years became a decent size, we started to walk down a pathway. I could see a sparkle of water up ahead. _Is that a lake?_

"Oh!" Rose squealed. "We're going to the lake!"

Before long, we were at the lake. There were boats waiting for us. "Get in the boats," Hagrid told us. "Only four per boat."

"That's perfect," Lucy said. "Four of us, and four per boat."

"Congrats," Albus walked towards a random boat. "You did math."

Lucy glared at the back of Albus's head. I sat next to Albus in the front, and ladies in the back. I was wondering how we were going to get the boat to move then a gust of wind took us off the shore onto the lake.

"Hogwarts," Rose breathed, as the castle entered our vision.

"You sound like you're going to faint," Albus muttered. "Only nerds who love school would do that."

"Hey," Rose said. "School is wonderful, it's a place of learning. I just couldn't stand the wait. I mean, why can't Hogwarts start in August? All other schools start then!"

"Really?" I say.

"Yeah," Lucy said. "Haven't you've been to school before?"

"No…," I answered.

"Well, that explained why you had no idea what wifi is!" Rose exclaimed. Then she turned to Albus. "Did you know?"

"Yeah," Albus replied, as a matter of fact.

"Then why didn't you tell us!" Rose punched Albus in the arm. Albus lost balance and nearly fell over the side. That unbalanced our boat, then it started wobbling. We almost fell out. We got our control after a scolding from Hagrid. We laughed the rest of the way.

Once we reached the shores of the other side of the lake, I hopped out of the boat first. I pulled up the boat then looked around. _Nice architecture._ I thought.

"Hey, wait up," Rose ran up next to me.

"Need anything?" I ask.

"Yeah," Rose said. "I want to ask you a question."

"Ask away," I motioned her to get to the point.

"So, if you never went to school or anything…," Rose began. "How do you know how to read? Do you know how to do math? What about your running ability? Your english seems fine but how did you learn your grammar…"

My shoulders sagged a bit. I was kind of thinking she would ask me something that's not related to my school life before Hogwarts.

"Well," I held a hand to stop Rose. "My mom taught me how to read. I don't know what math is-"

"You don't know what math is?" Rose gaped at me.

"No, but," I rose another hand to silence Rose in what she was going to say. "If you don't mind, you can teach me the things I don't know but you know from school."

"Perfect!" Rose squealed. "We can get started tomorrow! Or even tonight. But then again, we might not-"

"Hey love birds," Albus called. He and Lucy were by Hagrid and the other First Years. "We're about to head to the castle, so if you want to tag along, please do."

Rose rolled her eyes. "I'll tell you later," she told me. "Let's go." Rose and I ran back to our huddle of First Years.

"Time to get sorted," I hear a soft voice behind me.

I jumped a little and whipped around. It was Albus. "Dude," I punched him in the arm. "Not funny."

"Dude," Albus rubbed his arm. "That's the same injured arm."

"That was your fault that time," I smirked.

The First Years were led to a staircase. There was a tall double door, which I know is the Great Hall, where all the meals are taken place. But what lies before it, is a tall man with a small traces of his last shave.

"I can see you have all made it here safely," the man said observing all of the First Year students. "My name is Professor Longbottom, Head of Gryffindor, Herbology teacher, and Deputy Headmaster.  
"Welcome to Hogwarts. The Start of Term Feast shall begin in a few moments. Before you take your seats, however, you shall be sorted into your house, commonly known as the Sorting Ceremony.  
"Once you are sorted into your house, you will be living there from now and until you leave. This means that you will study, relax, and sleep in the house common. Your house is your home for the next seven years.  
"The four houses are Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. At your stay, good deeds and triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of term, whichever house has the most house points wins the house cup, which is a great honor.  
"Enough talk now, the Sorting Ceremony will begin shortly. I'll retrieve you in a moment." With that said, Professor Longbottom left.

As soon as he left, the crowd of First Years began to talk.

"What was that about?"

"What's the 'Sorting Ceremony'?"

"What house do you want to get into?"

"What the fuck is a Hufflepuff?"

I felt a light pat on the shoulder. I turned. Rose was looking at me with her flashy blue eyes.

"Are you excited?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Not right now. But at the exact part where the moment begins, I start freaking out."

"Really?" Rose kinda laughed. "That happens with me. Any cures for that?"

"Not that I know of," I grinned.

As promised, Professor Longbottom come back shortly. He formed us into two lines, so then it would be easier walking into the Great Hall. I bet it was because of past experiences.

Somehow, Albus was next to me while walking down the Great Hall.

"'Sup," Albus nudged my arm.

"Eh," I was feeling the butterflies. I felt the world spin, trying to keep my balance. _It's just a Sorting_ I reminded myself. _Focus on one thing_.

The only thing I could focus on was Rose's hair, who was right in front of me. _Red, nice curls. Not curls, more like soft waves. Yeah, then it has a faint smell to it. Like cinnamon? Wait, how come I didn't smell that on the train?_  
I had a sudden urge to slap myself _What the hell is wrong with you? Focusing on Rose's hair didn't mean to start observing it_.

At that moment, all the First Years came into a halt. We were at the foot of the stairs leading to the staff table. But before the staff table is a golden podium with an owl spread across it. In front of that podium, is a simple stool with a ragged hat. The hat had many wrinkles. Just enough to form a face out of it…

Then it burst into song. It began to welcome the students of Hogwarts, explaining what it is, what these houses are, how long it has been since the last Hogwarts War. After it finished, the Great Hall burst into an applause. Professor Longbottom appeared again with a scroll of parchment in hand. The Sorting Ceremony is about to begin.

Rose turned around to look at me. "Ready?"

"Yeah," I saw her hand shaking by her robe. "It's going to be okay, even if we don't get into the same house… we'll still be friends… right?"

"Right," Rose forced a smile. Then she address to Lucy, who she was standing next to, and Albus. "We'll all be friends."

We all nodded before we turned our attention to the Sorting.

"Abbott, Christine," Professor Longbottom called. A young girl walked up the steps with her hands gripped to robes. She blinked at the Hat then looked up at Professor Longbottom. He lifted the Hat then gestured her to sit on the stool. The girl hopped onto the stool as Professor Longbottom laid the Sorting hat onto her head. The Great Hall was consumed into silence.  
After a few seconds, the Hat yelled out, "HUFFLEPUFF!" The girl jumped off the school, all giddy and practically skipped to the table that awaits her. That was how it went for the next few moments.

"Collins, Andrew."

"Fisher, Brendan."

"Goyle, Tyler"

"Harris, Allison."

"Hughes, Grace."

"Jacobson, Jackson."

"Keller, Daniel."

"Luis, Scarlet."

"Malfoy, Scorpius." I flinch at the sound of my name. I pushed through the diminishing crowd of First Years to reach the steps of the stairs. I could feel many eyes staring at the back of my head. Once I reached the top I sat immediately on the stool, then squeezed my eyes shut to block out the people watching me.

 _Breath,_ I say to myself. _Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale_  
I feel the Sorting Hat fall onto my head.  
 _Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Ex-_

 _May I join you as you breath?_ The Sorting Hat broke into my thoughts.

I felt blood rush to my ears. _Can you breath?_

The Sorting Hat chuckled. _No, unfortunately, I can't. Quite an interesting question, Mr. Malfoy. Very bright. I haven't heard that question in a few hundred years._

My stomach dropped. _That's crazy_.

 _So, let's see,_ the Hat said. _A Malfoy would prefer to be in Slytherin, am I correct?_

I shift uncomfortably. _Well, I would prefer if I_ didn't _go to Slytherin actually_.

 _Is that so? You have the wits to be in Slytherin. Plus, I don't recall you saying you would rather be in Slytherin anyways, am I correct?_

My stomach lurched. _Well, no, I mean yes, but I mean-_

 _Take your time_ crooned the Sorting Hat.

I gripped the stool. _I wanted to be in Slytherin before I realized I don't want to be there anymore._

 _May I ask why?_ the Hat asked.

 _I mainly want to be in the house as my friends._ I reply, loosening my grip a little.

 _Ah, I see,_ the Hat laughed softly. _Weasley and Potter. I understand, if I know so correctly. So Gryffindor is your ideal house?_

 _I mean,_ I cross my legs, _Do you approve?_

 _I suppose_ I imagined the Hat shrugging. _The question is, do_ you _approve?_

I thought for a moment, my dad and mom both agreed there is no chance I'll get into Hufflepuff. I know I'll be a complete fail in Ravenclaw. I _do_ have the wits of a Slytherin. But am I Gryffindor? Am I brave? _I mainly want to be in the house as my friends_ the simple words I just said rang through my head.

 _Yes_ I answer firmly.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the Hat blared. I took the Hat off as I took the Sorting Hat off and placing it on top of the stool. I nodded a sign of thanks though I doubt the Hat would be able to see it. I turned to meet the crowd. There was a mix of awe, doubt, anger, and happiness. I began to walk down the steps. Three steps down, a clap began. Rose, Albus, and Lucy started clapping furiously. I threw a glare at them before the rest of the Great Hall joined in.

The Gryffindor table saved a whole section for the First Years. I sat on the bench facing the First Years. Rose, Lucy and Albus shoved passed the First Years to stand next to me.

"Great job!" Rose said, as Lucy hugged me.

"Yup," I grinned. "We just need to wait."

"For all three of us," Albus said. "I wish my last name began with an 'A'. Because then I can get over it right away. Because, right now, I feel like I'm going to throw up."

Rose and I took a glance at each other. We smirked.

"Hey," I addressed to all three. "Just breathe. It's going to be okay."

The Sorting Ceremony continued once the crowd settled down.

"Mince, Maddie."

"Norris, Ashleigh."

"Nowell, Harry."

"Oakes, Louis."

"Olsen, Lindsay."

"Potter, Albus Severus." Albus practically strutted up the steps. I side glanced to Lucy. We both rolled our eyes.

"Bet's on Albus for Slytherin," Lucy told me.

Rose elbowed her in the stomach. "Gryffindor, five galleons."

"What about you Scorpius?" Lucy asked me. "Any other houses?"

I thought and stared at Albus, watching him hop onto the stool. I thought a saw a quick wink before the Sorting Hat fell over his eyes. "Gryffindor."

"Perfect," Rose grinned. "That means, Lucy, you have to give twice the amount of galleons if you lose."

"Not twice the amount to each person," Lucy stuck her tongue out. "I'm still paying you guys five galleons _each_."

"Not like I'm going to do anything with it," I said. "What's here in Hogwarts that I have to buy stuff?"

"You can save up," Rose said. "For Hogsmeade."

"Who is still going to have the same five freaking galleons by Third Year?" I tilted my head at Rose.

"Some people do," Rose answered. "And don't say 'freaking'. That's a bad word."

I paused; I faintly remembered those words from not long ago. I looked at Rose skeptically, "Where…?"

"Can you save your thoughts for later?" Lucy said. "I don't care how many galleons you have by Third Year, but I think Albus is going to get sorted!"

Rose smirked at me, then we all turned our attention to the Hat. Albus seems to be shaking. I didn't realize how long it has been.

 _Five minutes about?_ I ask myself. _What's taking so long?_

I was about to ask Rose her opinion, the Hat has finally come down to a decision.

"GRYFFINDOR!" it hollered. When Professor Longbottom took the Hat off of Albus, he looked like he was about to pee himself; there was a mix of fear, relief, and anxiety. He slid off of the stool and glided down the steps to the Gryffindor table. While so, you can hear a mix of "Go, Albus! We knew we had it in you!" And those where coming from kids from the Gryffindor table who look similarly like Albus, Lucy, or Rose.

Albus sat next to me, Rose, and Lucy. "This is slightly embarrassing," he whispered into my ear.

"Not as embarrassing as Lucy handing over ten galleons," I whispered back. Albus looked at me. I gave him the look 'I'll tell you later.'

"Congrats," Rose patted Albus on the back.

"How come your Sorting took ages?" Lucy asked.

Albus shifted his eyes away from us. "Reasons."

"Funny," Rose rolled her eyes. "How long is it going to take before I get Sorted?"

"Well, one after me," Lucy said, as a matter of fact.

"No kidding," Rose squirmed. I stared at her until she and I locked eyes. After three whole seconds she turned away, back to the Sorting Ceremony. Hopefully she got the message through my eyes: _Don't worry it's going to be okay. Don't forget to breathe. And remember we'll all be friends in the end._

* * *

It took some time to get to the W section of the Sorting Ceremony. From P-W, it took about thirty minutes, plus, some kids took more than five minute to get sorted. At least, I had Albus, Rose, and Lucy to talk to.

"Weasley, Lucy," Professor Longbottom called out to the small crowd of tired First Years. I kind of felt bad for them standing for so long with weights of anxiety.

Lucy turned to smile a goodbye before she walked up the staircase.

"Okay," Albus nudged me, "What do you think? Gryffindor, or Ravenclaw?"

"Why Ravenclaw?" I ask.

"Because she's also smart," Rose said. "Maybe even smarter than me, being the Minister's assistant's daughter."

"What?" I say, astounded.

"Yeah," Rose piped in. "Percy Weasley is Kingsley Shacklebolt's personal assistant."

"Oh," is all I could say.

"Hm," Albus thought. "But she is a Weasley. She's destined to be in Gryffindor. That's how it always works. When was the last time a Weasley _did not_ get into Gryffindor?"

"True," Rose said. "But Lucy always wanted to be a revolution. Maybe being the first Weasley getting into any house that isn't Gryffindor for generations can be revolution worthy."

"I don't see why houses have to do with revolutions," I say.

"Of course you don't," Albus pushed my shoulder. "Because it doesn't matter what house you get in, it gives you a start on your… wizarding career… if you choose to take that path… something like that."

I was about to say that was quite close to what I said. But… Lucy's sorting had finished.

"RAVENCLAW! Is what the Hat said.

Albus's eyes grew wide, while Rose's mouth grew into a smile. "WHOO!"

I scowl at them. "You're happy that she got into Ravenclaw?"

Albus shrugged. "She's annoying."

"And a burden," Rose added. "She won't make any friends here if she were in the same house as me. Luc' would probably hang around me every second of the day, which would become slightly annoying."

"And she needs more friends," Albus added.

Lucy stepped off the stool and proudly walked to her new home. When she looked over at us, I was the only one who smiled back at her.

"Weasley, Rose," Professor Longbottom called.

Rose paled and glanced at me and Albus. I gave her a whimsical smile as a good luck. Rose gave Albus and I a little glare but her eyes had a happy grin as well but she was basically as white as a ghost. She pushed through the rest of the five people crowd and went her way up the steps to the Hat.

"Five galleons that she'll trip afterwards," Albus told me as the Hat fell over Rose.

"She's too perfect to do that," I reply.

"I've lived with her since diapers, I'll know where she breaks."

"Touch **é**."

The Great Hall was very silent and stared at the stool. Rose's legs swung back and forth until at one point it stopped. Rose's hands were already clutching the stool but it was clawing it now. A minute later the Sorting Hat finally called, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"YEAH!" Albus and I hollered while the Hat was in mid-phrase. The Hall glanced at us but we just screamed and clapped.

Rose stepped off the stool and blushed when she saw us being obnoxious. She shakily walked down the steps and tripped at the last step on her robe. Rose kind of threw her hands up but no one noticed except for Albus and me. Albus smirked then started to rub his elbow into my side a little harder than I anticipated.

"Shit, fuck off, mate," I shoved him away. Albus just laughed as Rose slide into the seat across from us.

"Watch your language if you don't mind," Rose sighed. "You already said 'freaking'."

"Sorry mum," I give her puppy eyes.

Fifteen minutes of poking each other, Headmistress McGonagall walked up to the podium. "I can tell many of you are waiting for the feast, and I definitely won't keep you waiting. But first, allow me to say four words that I've waited to say for years, nitwit, blubber, oddment, tweak!"

At that moment the empty plates that were before were replaced with stacks of food. I felt saliva form in my mouth. I looked at Rose and Albus before we smiled before we all dug into the food.

* * *

After we had our fill Headmistress McGonagall stood up once more and the Great Hall immediately became quiet. "Now that our stomachs have been filled, I have a few announcements to pass on. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden, hence the name Forbidden Forest, to all pupils.  
"I've been asked by our caretaker, Mr. Filch, to not use magic between classes in the corridors.  
"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested please contact Madam Hooch.  
"Now, off to bed with you all!"

* * *

 _Sorry for the terrible delay on this story. How many of you guys are still active?_


	3. Gryffindor

**Gryffindor**

"So since tomorrow is a Sunday, we don't have classes, right?" Albus asked Molly for the billionth time. Molly was giving us a mini tour from the Great Hall to the Gryffindor Common Room. Molly looked exactly like Lucy, or Lucy looks exactly like Molly. Anyway, I just felt bad for Molly having to deal with Albus and his terrible questions.

"It's like Muggle school: school is on Monday," I reply, relieving Molly from replying.

"How do you know?" Albus retorts, "You never even went to a Muggle school."

I flinch.

Rose piped in "If you went to a Muggle school then you would've known when regular classes start, git."

That shut Albus up.

We walked through seven flights of moving stairs. Once we were at the seventh floor we walked through a series of halls until we came up to this portrait of a Fat Lady. Molly turned around to silence the rest of the First Years. "This is the door to our Common Room, the place you'll study, rest, and play. We have a password to get in; it changes regularly so be aware. Once we get in, you may go to your dormitories, which should be scheduled already. Boys go to the left staircase, while girls go to the right. As of now, none of you can leave after tonight. Curfew is usually nine o'clock and hence the fact that's it's 9:30. The password to the Gryffindor Common Room is-" she turned to the portrait of the Fat Lady, "-Mugwump."

The portrait opened and revealed a small hole leading into a fiery of red. I looked at Albus and he looked at me. I looked at Rose and she looked back at me. I look back to Albus but he's already on the other side.

"Ladies first," I gestured.

"Thanks, Scorpius," she did a curtsy and went through the doors. I walked in behind her. My head a few inches away from the ceiling. _I bet I'll have to duck years later_.

"Hey, Scorpius!" Albus nearly ran into me. He was slightly panting, so I assumed he already went upstairs.

"What?" I pulled him away from the portrait hole.

"We're in the same dormitory! Plus, this Longbottom kid and two twins," Albus gasped. "C'mon! I'll show you!"  
Then Albus yanked my arm and dragged me up the right staircase. We only headed up one staircase but there were more. I assumed that those were the older Years. One flight of stairs equals to First Years. _I wonder if that's how you math_. There was a hall with a series of doors. Albus went into the first one into the right and presented me our room.

"Here, Mr. Scorpius Malfoy is where we are going to plan all of our pranks and rip up our graded homework," Albus announced in a sports announcer voice. I grinned at him and looked around. There were five four-post canopy beds around the perimeter of the room and a furnace in the middle. The beds had our trunks at the foot and a chalkboard with our names. I was the bed closest to the door with Albus next to mine. I went around to each bed and read each name. _Timothy Longbottom; James Hawthorne; Luke Hawthorne._

"I wonder who these people are," I say turn around to Albus who was already throwing his stuff out from his trunk.

"What? Oh yeah, I know Timmy, but I don't know about those twins," Albus said without turning around.

At that moment a boy came up to our door. "Is my name here? I looked through all of the dorms and I can't find it." He was lanky and had dark brown hair and a load of freckles.

"Are you Timothy Longbottom?" I ask him. As I was saying that, Albus looked up and made a toothy grin.

"Timmy!" Albus jumped on Timothy. "Bloody great your in our dorm! I was hoping you'd be in Gryffindor anyway. I mean, I would've known if I wasn't snoozing through the Sorting Ceremony. But we have five people in this dorm. You, me, Scorpius over there, and these two twins!"

"Hi," I look over Albus's shoulder. "I'm Scorpius. You must be Timothy."

"You're Draco's son?" Timothy walked up to me. I was approximately seven centimeters shorter than him I looked up at him and he looked down at me. From that height, and the lighting, he looked like he was about to beat me up.

"Yes," I reply, in a small voice.

"Well, let's get this straight," he squared his eyes into mine, "You're dad was not on greatest terms with my dad, and Albus's dad, and practically all the kids in this year." I shrunk but kept looking at him.

 _Goddammit, he's right,_ I scolded myself. _Why did you decide to go to Gryffindor when I knew something like this was going to happen?_

"So let's just hope," to my surprise, Timothy leaned back and offered his hand, "we don't repeat history. You can call me Timmy; Timothy sound too polite."

I numbly returned the handshake. I looked at Albus who was standing next to us and he looked faint, as if he wasn't expecting that either. "So, Timmy," I flatly said. "If we don't plan on repeating history, do you wanna come down to the Common Room with me?"

"Sure," Timmy shrugged turned to his post. "I was planning on unpacking, but I guess that can wait."

"What?" Albus yelped. "We should probably still unpack, since tomorrow we'll be doing other stuff, so get that out of the way first?"

I look at my things, my trunk was still unopened, my owl cage empty (my owl, Fiji, was probably in the Owlery already), and then I side glanced to Timmy, who was probably doing the same thing I was. At the same time, Timmy and I replied, "Nah."

We both left to the door. As we were leaving, to twins came in.

"Are you James and Luke?" I asked them. They both looked up at me at the same time. They had piercing blue eyes and dirty-blonde hair.

One of them nodded. "Is this our dorm?"

"Yeah, your beds are to the left," I pointed to the two beds that haven't been touched. "We're heading down to the Common Room and if you wanna join us, we'll be there."

This time they both nodded went inside.

* * *

I wasn't expecting the Common Room to be empty, nor was I expecting it to be crowded. I squeezed past people, hoping to see someone I know. Fortunately, I found Rose reading, sitting on one of the couches by the fireplace; it was like she was in a bubble, no one was around her. I slid into the seat next to her. Timmy sat on the hand rest next to me.

"Hey," I say to Rose, looking at her book.

"Oh, hi," she closed the book and set it on her lap: _Thirteen Reasons Why_. "What's up?" She nodded to Timmy, who returned the nod. I was the only one here who didn't know anybody.

"Did you unpack yet?" I asked, to get a conversation starting.

"No," Rose replied curtly. "One girl in my dorm accidentally spilled hairspray everywhere and it reeks in there. I, personally, don't mind the scent of hairspray, yet anything that is over done is… disgusting."

"Ah," I grimaced, "That's splendid." She and I sat in silence for a bit. I wanted to continue to talk to her, but I could tell she wanted to go back to reading.

"Hey, Scorpius," Timmy tapped my shoulder, "Wanna play some wizard chess?" He holds up a board.

"Sure," slightly relieved from the awkward sitting. I turn to Rose, "Do you want to play too?"

"I'm good," she kindly declines. Then she stands up, "I'm actually going to check on this hairspray situation and tuck in for the night."

"That's good…" I awkwardly falter. I look at Timmy and he just shrugs. I then look back at Rose but she's already gone.

"So," Timmy pulls on my robe, "Let's play. And just so you know, I'm not going easy on you."

"Oh please," I start setting up the pieces. "You are talking to a professional wizard chess player. You aren't going down without a fight."

We played over ten consecutive games until midnight. By then, mostly everyone in the Common Room was gone. I won majority of the games with Timmy pleading for a rematch over and over. He only won three.

* * *

I always wake up with the sun.  
There is a window for every student in the dorm.  
The Gryffindor Tower produces a lot of light in the morning  
It's only 6.

"Ugh," I groan and roll over. My brain was still pooped from staying up and using my brain just for wizard chess.

 _Do me a favor?_ I ask myself. _I haven't been here for twenty-four hours and I've already fucked up. Don't start school with a hangover from playing chess until midnight_.

Two seconds later, I've come to realize that I couldn't sleep. I rolled over out of bed and, as silently as I could, opened my trunk and threw out some cloths. Giving that it's Sunday with no classes I got some casual clothes. My usual were my jeans, a black t-shirt, and my pair of worn-out-I-think-was-once-black-but-now-gray-Converse. The Converse is a size six and I got them when I was nine; I haven't grown since then. I went up to a mirror and fixed my bedhead with my hands. _Eh, I look decent_ I smiled into the mirror.

I took a glance around the dorm. Albus's four-post was closed along with the two twins; I could see Albus's foot hanging from the side though. The only bed that was closed was Timmy, who's shirt is halfway scrunched so you can see his stomach floating up and down, up and down.  
I smirked thinking this is how it's going to be for the next few years.

When went down a few steps counting. _Seven steps_ I told myself. I entered the Common Room and looked around. I was the only one there. The fireplace was just ash. Sun was streaming from the windows, vibrating off of the red walls. Timmy and my chess finished chess game was still sitting where on the coffee table where we played. I went over to it and picked up the pieces and held them in my hand. Since the game was over, the pieces weren't moving or magical.

"Scorpius?" a voice asked right behind me.

"What the fu-" I whipped around and fell back into the chess set. I didn't break the table, but the Wizard chess set went everywhere. I felt my face go _really_ bright red. I kept my face looking down and went through a mental list of who's voice that was. I mean, it was a quick run down, realizing that was Rose.

"Jesus Christ Scorpius you're more of a klutz than I realized," she gave me a hand. I graciously accepted and looked at my mess/handiwork.

"I try," I respond, grimacing. _That's great, my tailbone hurts like hell._

"How was Wizard Chess?" Rose asked and started cleaning up the fallen pieces.

"You can say that Timmy's pretty bad at playing," I laugh. "What are you doing here so early?"

"I would ask you the same thing," Rose replied.

"Hm," I say. I told her my little wake up habit. Rose told me she pitied me. She's lying.

"Want to walk to down to breakfast with me? Then I'm planning on exploring Hogwarts," Rose says.

"Why would I refuse?" I respond and we went on our way.

* * *

To be honest, the walk down from the Gryffindor Tower to the Great Hall was a big one. Seven flights of stairs, not to mention that they move. However, I managed to get some good facts out of Rose.

"So," I say one more time. "You're afraid of flying?"

"I've already told you," Rose quickly replied. "It's a fear of heights, a mental block. You are never getting me near a broom, minus when we're doing required First Year lessons."

"Nerd," I sigh. "You realize that you're never going to actually learn the true beauties of life."

"Well," Rose jumped the last three steps leading to the big doors of the Great Hall. "One of those 'beauties of life' include learning math."

We walked into the Great Hall together. There was light shining through the many windows lining the walls, it made illusioned candles look dim. The three tables look a little scarce given that it's morning. However, there was food lining up the center of each table. At the High Table none of the teachers are there given that it's a Sunday. Sunday is a funday so you sleep in. I would do the same if it wasn't for my brain tick in waking up with the sun.  
Rose and I decided to sit near the break of the table. The four columns of tables split apart in the middle for walking room, and where the second half closer to the High Table is, that's where Rose and I sit.

I grab a piece of toast and butter. "So where exactly are we going today?"

"Not so sure," Rose takes a pancake and pulls back the butter tin. "I mean, we should spend the morning exploring the castle and in the afternoon we can work on one of the 'beauties of life': math."

"You're never going let that live down, huh?" I take the butter just when Rose was putting her knife back in for more.

"Never," Rose reaches over the table to snatch the butter one last time and took out of my reach.

"Okay," I say, defeated. "So if you get show me this 'beauty', we're going to be putting you on a broom."

At that exact moment the table rumbled as if there was an earthquake. Yet, it was just the clammy hands of Albus and his excitement of the idea.

"What the bloody hell, mate," I let out a gasp."

"I just woke up and dealt with those bloody stairs and you're saying bloody hell to me? Good morning to you too," Albus squeezed into the same bench as mine, pushing me aside. He also took my toast. "And I came just in time to hear that Rosie is finally going to ride a broom."

Rose gawked. "No bloody way I am," she turned to me, "That's not apart of the deal."

"But it's one of beauties in life!"

"Says you!"

"Then math isn't!"

"Don't bring math into this!"

"I don't even know what that is!"

Albus coughed really loudly, "I'm starting to think I came in at the wrong time: I have no idea what you guys are talking about."

Rose sighed. "Scorpius, you ready? Let's just talk about this later."

"Why not," I grab an apple in replace of my eaten toast.

"What," Albus was starting to call after us. "Where are you guys going?"

* * *

 **So... I wasn't expecting this long of a delay but it took so long to figure out what to write! ugh... science fair stress much?**


	4. The Beauties in Life

**The Beauties in Life**

Rose and I began from the top. In general, we were enjoying the view of the Astronomy Tower. Actually, I was enjoying the view of the Astronomy Tower. Rose was freaking out by a lot. I had to drag her up here to see the rolling hills reflecting on the lake. It was funny yet intense.

"Please, Scorpius, I will hex you if you get me any closer to the railing," Rose warned.

"C'mon, Rosie," I played, mimicking Albus's nickname for Rose. "It's not even that bad; it's so beautiful. Plus, you don't know any spells."

"I know the movements and the words, for your information," Rose scowled, "So I might be a little rusty but I can hurt you."

"That's great."

"That was a threat! Fear me!"

"Fear is in the air: and that fear is from you."

Rose let out an anguished cry and her legs must've turned to jelly because she turned deadweight soon enough. But I just pulled on her arms warning her, "If you're arm falls out of the socket, don't blame me, you're the one who did this."

I pulled her up and noticed her eyes were sealed shut. I looked down and saw the fall and I sympathized her a _little_ bit.

"Can you open your eyes just to see this?'

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I can't."

"You're missing out in one of the beauties in life."

"Not really."

"Okay," I realized this conversation was going nowhere. "How about this. For now, you can listen and keep your eyes close and I'll tell you a deal we can… hopefully agree on. So throughout the day, we show each other a beauty in life. It can someplace here on the grounds, or something like math or a really good book. We'll switch off on every beauty. Here's the only catch, no refusal: you must do or see the beauty. Shake on it."

Rose took a step back and pulled me with her. We were far enough so she could open her eyes. "I'll do it." And she took my hand.

"Then, I'll go first," I walk back to the railing. When I noticed that she wasn't following, I turned around. "C'mon."

She shakily walked up and put her hands on the rail, immediately turning white. "T-This is v-very high."

"But pretty," I take it in. The mountainous forests rolling. The lake that reflected everything around it. The sun giving a nice hazy hue to the scenery. "This is my beauty in life, any aerial view is amazing. Just being above people is great, know what they're doing, and seeing the big picture all together."

"Unless the view are dead bodies."

"What?" I ask, wide eyed.

"Nothing, nothing," she replies. She takes a step immediately. "I think I'm done looking. And I think we spent enough time here. It's also a little chilly." At that moment a wind went through the open tower. A shiver ran down my spine and I agreed to leave.

* * *

"Where were you guys?" Albus graciously greeted me back at the Gryffindor common room. Rose was very positive to go back to the common room even though I couldn't think of any beauty except the bright red it brings out. As soon as we came back she wanted me to stay by the fireplace while she was in her dorm to grab something. In other words, she left me with Curious Albus.

"Hogwarts," I act like I'm observing a chess piece from the chess board I failed to put away.

"That's an amazing answer, dumbass," Albus ruffled his hands through his hair.

"You look like your dad when you do that."

"Like everyone has told me that."

"Well, you actually do."

"Do you know that's three generations of untidy hair," Albus said. "James Potter, my grandfather. Harry Potter, my dad. Now it's me: Albus Potter."

"Wow."

"So how many generations of white-blondes?"

Gratefully, Rose was back before I actually had to answer. For some reason, she had her bookbag and looked a little too heavy.

"Hey Albus," she greeted quickly. "Goodbye Albus. Scorpius and I are going somewhere."

"Why can't I come?"

"Because you can't."

"Invalid."

"Well, do you like reading?"

Albus gulped at the retort. "I mean…" I've only come to know him for a day and I already know that he's not fond of this 'reading'.

"That's what I thought," Rose huffed. "So if you excuse me, Scorpius and I are going to enjoy life. We'll be back by lunch."

* * *

Rose and I found ourselves back at the Great Hall. There wasn't food except a bowl of chips and fruit every few meters. We sat at the same spot we were at in breakfast. There were scarcely anybody.

"So what do you want to show," I ask as Rose struggles to put her book bag on the table.

"Okay, so I told Albus about book, right," to my surprise Rose took out this big brown box that looked like an oversized suitcase. Then she put a big spiral notebook the size of one of our textbook.

"I'm assuming that you're beauty isn't reading?" I ask.

"Well," Rose dumped a pencil bag on the table as well. "That would definitely be on my top five list. But I suppose this'll do."

"So…," I look dumbfounded at the things in front of me. "Carrying heavy things?"

"You bloody git," Rose rolled her eyes at me. "Drawing!" She opened her notebook which turned out to be blank. I don't stand corrected with the notebook being blank, it was covered with artwork.

When I saw artwork, I mean _beautiful_ artwork. Portraits of people. Eyes. Sceneries. Mosaics. Animals. Small tiny little sketches. Wands. Patterns. Everything going on page after page. Some were colored in while others were left black and white. There were also different art styles too. Anime. Paint. Color pencil. Marker. Pop Art. Rose also showed me what was inside the brown box, which was a art kit. Colors just lined the inside of the suitcase. Then her pencil case had obviously too many pencils to count and to add the pencil sharpeners too. She had a list of all the things she wanted to draw. Rose even showed me a folder. Inside the folder was all the failed material she just never got right (according to her). To me, it was as amazing as all the other works I have seen.

"This is amazing," I breathed.

"I was at my mum's work when I was… about four years old, was it? Well, anyways, I wasn't allowed to be anywhere except her office, but sometimes I would switch between dad's, but that's unimportant at the moment. So I was sitting on her chair acting all fancy and powerful and stuff… God I remember this so well. And then I started looking through her important paperwork. I somehow got ahold of a pen, a muggle object that's like a quill but you don't need to dip it in ink 'cause it's all inside it. So-"

"A quill that has ink inside it?" I say, astounded.

"Yes, and before I forget, rule number: don't interrupt when I'm telling stories, _especially_ stories," Rose said, while I muttered a sorry. "Anyways, I started doodling all over the paper. One after another. When my mum came in about three pages later, she screamed murder and then scooped me up and started filing through papers to see what damage I did. I think she said I did a massive amount. She was looking at the three works, and saw how incredible they are. I think she ended up keeping them, because I have no idea in hell where they are. She said they look like her office back then, and if you look at it, it would faintly look exactly like her office. So she put me in a special art class one after another, making me better and better. Amazing huh?"

"Whoa," I sit there appalled. "This is amazing. Just look at this! They look so real."

"That's my style," Rose said, a smug look creeps on her face. "I mean, I tried to draw comically, but that never really works out does it?"

"I could stare at this all day," I flip the page.

"Stare?" Rose asked.

"Of course."

"Don't you mean draw?"

"What?" I finally look up.

"We're going to draw, not just look," Rose huffed.

"Wait, I can never draw like you-"

"How do you think I got my art to look this way? I keep trying,"

And somehow Rose got a pencil in my hand and paper in front of me. She sat next to me and started sketching out a few things. Just small little doodles. I watched her until she looked back and me and frowned. I look at my blank sheet and then the pencil and back at Rose. She was back drawing.  
I knew I couldn't do anything. Now that I saw Rose's works, I can't do anything.

 _But you're never going to get any better_ my head told me.

 _And you're going to be very terrible at doing that, Scorpius just give up_ the other side of my head said.

 _Shut up_ the first side told me.

 _No you shut up_ the other side said.

 _I told you first._

 _No shut up_

 _You shut up_

 _Shut up_

 _Shut up_

 _Shut up_

 _Shut up_

"Shut up," I whispered.

"Huh?" Rose looked at me.

"Uh…," my face went red. "Nothing."

"Okay," Rose glanced at my blank she once more and sighed. "Do you need an outline or something before you start joining me in this beauty in life?"

"That'll be nice," I muttered softly.

"No problem…," Rose lightly drew a series of lines and turned into a big jumble. "Here, I drew Hogwarts, and all you need to do is add some details."

"But I don't know what Hogwarts looks like from that angle!"

"Neither do I," Rose smiled, "You'll have to make that part up."

I grumbled something and started to draw. I drew some uneven windows here and there. I added a hill in the background. Terribly shaded in the towers (I was Rose doing that). When I saw Rose take a marker I did the same. I kept a close I on Rose and did the similar things she was doing.  
We drew up until lunch, when we noticed that some people started walking in. Rose started packing up and put my things back in her cases. She looked at my drawing and I looked at hers. She drew a cat. It was a nice cat. That cat looked flipping real.

"This…," Rose commented on my work. It was a gray blob if you take a quick look at it. "Is interesting. You'll need some practice."

"I know, I know," I scowled to myself. "I told you I'm a terrible drawer."

"It's okay," Rose and I looked up to see Albus walking to the Great Hall with Timmy by his side.

"Fancy seeing you here," Albus slide into my seat pushing me aside just like breakfast.

"You too," Rose replied stiffly. Timmy sat on the opposite side of Rose. Nice of him; maybe Albus could get some tips.

"You know," Albus took a sandwich from a tray that appeared from nowhere along with other lunch foods. "That was quite odd when you left abruptly. Nice for not telling us. Well Timmy and I had fun doing _nothing_ and _wondering_ what you _two_ were _doing_."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Albus you're overreacting and you know how annoying you are. Scorpius and I are spending our free day together and not with you: whom I have known since diapers. So is that a sin?"

"When have enjoyed being with strangers?" Albus gritted his teeth. "Oh, wait, Scorpius isn't a stra-"

"Be quiet!" Rose's face went blood red. "Or shall I spill your secrets, hm?"

All four of us were quiet for a second. My mind was already racing with questions. Rose was still fuming and red. Albus looked hard in concentration and about to explode. Timmy was surprised as I was. When he and I locked eyes, he gave me a 'don't ask look'. Then he cleared his throat.

"So I want to get to know Scorpius more," Timmy broke the silence. "And Rose… you took him away longer than anticipated. So… If you excuse us. Want to grab a sandwich first?" Timmy took two sandwiches in a napkin and gestured me to follow him.  
I follow suit and leave with him. I took a glance and I observed that Albus and Rose were arguing in low whispers.

* * *

"What happened back there?" I asked after we were two stair cases closer to the Gryffindor Tower.

"So you understand that Rose and Albus have known each other since they were born," Timmy began. "They know everything about each other. They could pass off as twins, knowing so much."

"Huh," I reply.

"Best not try to listen to them, they don't make bloody sense their mind conversations."

We hopped onto a staircase before it started moving "What do you think they were talking about?"

Timmy stiffened slightly. "That's… confidential business." He added after a few moments. "I don't know any," he lied.

He and I walked up to the Common Room after. We played with the chess set which was miraculously still there. I allowed Timmy to win while my mind wandered, trying to find the pieces together. Despite what Timmy said about not minding them I kept repeating what Albus and Rose said before I left.

"" _When have enjoyed being with strangers? Oh wait, Scorpius isn't a stra-"  
_ " _Shall I spill your secrets?"_

It wasn't a lot but all I could tie to together was that I'm not a stranger and Rose knows a lot of things.

"Scoooorpiussssss," Timmy groaned, as I blanked out a millionth time during the game. "It's your turn."

"Sorry," I muttered to the chess board thinking on what to move.

"Don't mind him," a hand was placed by the person who spoke behind us, "He blanks out a lot. Much goes in his head."

"He's probably just analyzing the game, Albus," another voice said.

Albus and Rose sat down on opposite sides looking at our game with interest. I shifted and noticed that they suddenly landed on good terms.

I move my knight and capture Timmy's bishop. I heard Timmy groan as the bishop got dragged off the table by the knight. "You guys good?" I ask.

"What'd you mean?" Albus said. "We're never good." Rose and him shared a smirk.

"Ah," I look at the board again; a pawn got smashed up.

"Well," Rose piped up. "I'm not planning on leaving anymore except for dinner if that's fine with you."

"It's okay," I reply moving my queen. "We can continue another day."

Albus and Timmy exchange a look before shrugging it off. We stayed in the common room talking about trivial things and played around. We knew that school was beginning and even though they were First Years, the work was yet to begin.

 **:) hopefully getting some story line in here but sorry if it's not actually Harry Potter but a family friendship type of fic heh  
ik there's only two beauties but maybe we'll one day get back to them :')**


	5. Potion Partners

**Potion Partners**

"What does your time table look like?"Albus asked me.

"Exactly like yours," I reply.

Albus huffed. "Just a question."

"All Gryffindors have the same schedule 'til Third Year," Rose looked up from her book, "And put your tie on correctly."

Albus just pulled out his tie even more and poured himself some pumpkin juice. I sighed and took another slice of bacon.

"Whatcha reading," I ask Rose. She lifted up her book rather talking to me. _Catcher in the Rye_.

"Hiya," Timmy said while sitting down. "Anyone excited? Our first class is Charms, and everyone knows that's intro and _Wingardium Leviosa_."

"Eh," Albus stirred his spoon.

"At least act excited," I say.

While the owls entered the Hall, a rickety owl came flying into our table. It was addressed to Timmy.  
"To be honest," Timmy said as he took small package. "It's probably mum; must've forgotten something." He took a remembrall out of the small box. "See! Instead of sending the forgotten items, she just sends this shit. Y'know how great it'll be if she stopped giving me these goddamn riddles…"

"Maybe you left a book?" Rose adds.

"Hmph," Timmy slouches.

A moment later, and a few conversations later, a cold clammy hand fell on my shoulder. Having only been jumped scared for two days, I calmly ask, "Albus who's behind me this time?"

"These Slytherins."

"Patricia?" I ask, still haven't turned around.

"I dunno," Albus replied just as another voice replied as well.

"That's amazing that you recognize my soft touch, Scorpy!" Patricia Parkinson Williams squealed in delight.

I made the most disgusted face that made Rose and Timmy snigger before I finally looked at my ugly god-sister,  
"Hi…,"

"I couldn't wait to say hi to you!" Patricia squeezed me while my red from embarrassment and lost of air. "I was looking for you in Slytherin…," she scowled at my red uniform. "You weren't there."

"Ain't that amazing," Albus stood up, budging his way into the conversation. "Well, your fathead with a small brain can't tell that Scorpius wasn't in there because he's a Gryffindor." His arm looped around my shoulder as I tense up. "So if you excuse, we have a Charms class to catch."

Then I saw Patricia's gaping face before Albus escorted me out of the Hall. Rose and Timmy followed us and (bless their kind souls) brought our bags too.

"What even!" Rose exclaimed. "What a creep. Walking up to you like that and being that stupid little stereotypical Hogwarts student still believing in the ancestry sorting ideals!"

"Yeah," Albus rolled his eyes to me at Rose's remark, "who was that anyway?"

"Patricia Parkinson Williams," I sighed, "The greatest bitch in the world. And if you didn't know, my dad still kinda believes in that sort of Sorting thing. Can't wait to hear his response on a Gryffindor. Anyway, Patricia is a Parkinson and also one of my dad's friends from his days. When we born only a few days apart, the whole family decided to become each other's god-relatives. And another thing that we do that's been going on for generations: arranged marriages."

Timmy inhaled sharply (wasn't exactly a gasp; not that surprised), "You're kidding."

I gave a hollow laugh. "I wish."

"Well," Rose shifted a little awkwardly, "We have to leave; Charms class isn't going to wait for us."

"Oh yeah," Albus caught me by the shoulder, "You realize that we're are never letting 'Scorpy' down."

* * *

Over the course of the next few days, Timmy, Albus, and Rose all helped me stay out of Patricia's way. Despite that having double classes and 'Scorpy', they barely talked about. We kept out of Patricia's way. Thank goodness that we only have double classes and sharing on Tuesday, Wednesday, and Friday. On Wednesday, we spent the morning with Ravenclaws in Transfiguration. Gryffindors had the afternoon in Herbology with Hufflepuffs on Thursdays. And with great luck, we had a Friday afternoon in the dungeons doing Potions… with Slytherins.

I made an inhuman noise while walking down to the Potions classroom with Timmy. "Potions…"

"Ay, you actually did good with that Cure for Boils Potion; I wouldn't be complaining," Timmy shivered at the thought of his outcome of what should be a Cure for Boils.

"I know," I replied. "But it's a double period with Slytherins."

"It won't be that terrible," Timmy smirked. "I mean, Pats is gonna be there, but me, Rose, and Albus are going to be there too."

I grunted.

"Well hello everyone, once again," Professor Slughorn greeted once both houses were seated. The room consists of tables for two. Around the room where glasses of different herbs and animal parts for potions; in between all the clutter is a pile of different potions book while our cauldrons are stuffed into a closet which is suppose to be for potion books (Slughorn allowed us). I sat next to Rose, Timmy and Albus were in front of us, and Patricia was sitting googly eyes behind me.

"Today," Slughorn became a small lecture. "Is a double class as you all know. So you're here with me for the whole afternoon: 1:30 to 4:00. Isn't that a great way to end your first week?" A few murmurs of fake laughs ran through the class. "Well, anyway, it wouldn't seem exactly right to have a simple, long lesson of lectures and individual work. So we are going to have potion partners every Friday class!  
"This is for a little team building with our houses, the real chance of you having a partner from your own house," Slughorn did a weird _tsk, tsk_ noise, "Very unlikely. The rules are real simple. You'll be having the same partners from now until the holidays, you will be sitting next your partners, and you _must_ work with your partners. Five points from anyone who decides to hurt their partner in any way here in this class."

"What if we're together!" Patricia loudly whispered.

I slumped as Slughorn went to grab his parchment. Timmy awkwardly pats my back.

"It has seemed like I have lost my first plan for today and the essay requirements," Slughorn addressed his class again. "So I'm going to put the list down here," he sets the roll on the presenting desk in the front, "And I will need to look for that. In the meantime, find your partner and grab a place to sit together. And anyone who tries to rip up the roll will be receiving a good detention." He smiles. "Have fun."

The class rushed up there. I stayed where I was. I put my head on the table and tried to sleep. I had a dreadful feeling that I already knew wh-

"Scorpy!"

"Fuck," I muttered in my sleeve. I slowly got up. "Patricia…"

"I am so glad we're together!" she sat down on where Timmy used to be; where he was, I really wanted to know actually. "I feel like we are in, like, _no_ classes together."

"Maybe because we're in different houses," I say in my sarcastic voice. _God she can't be any stupider_.

"That's true," Patricia said thoughtfully. Then her face twisted into what I think you call a 'seductive' face. "Put on your glasses."

"You want me to do bloody what?" I ask in surprise.

"Put on your glasses," she repeated. "You look really cute!"

I found Rose who was sitting diagonally from us. Her partner must've been telling a good story because there were a lot of hand motions. She was giving me a summary was my feeling currently, accept it was conserved.

"Oh," Patricia followed where my eyes were looking. "That girl is Charlie. She's a really nice. Pity that she has to be partners with that _girl_." She spat out the last word.

A ring of hatred sprung in my eyes. I swallowed it back down. "Patricia… That girl is Rose. She's also _very_ nice. I would pity her more than Charlie."

"Huh," Patricia replied. "Put your glasses on now."

"Only if we have to read-"

"Okay class!" Slughorn turned our attention to us. "Please read together with your partner. Open your books to page 34-57, information on the potion you will be making today." Slughorn grinned. "I will not tell you what that potion is and neither will the book. It's up to you and your partner. We'll see progress towards the end of class. Begin!"

The sound of opening books fill the room. I feel the smile creep on Patricia's face. "Guess what? Time for you to put-"

"My glasses on," I grit my teeth and put the square-rimmed glasses on. I heard Patricia create this inhuman noise of satisfaction.

In my head I said this single phrase in my head, _this is going to be a long class._

* * *

"Oh Scorpy, Scorpy!" Albus trailed along, frolicking in the halls. I assumed that he was reenacting Patricia's dreams. Rose and I kept walking; Timmy left to talk to Slughorn and explain how he managed to melt a cauldron.

"Shut up, pratt," I said.

"But Scorpy," he put a harsh hand on my shoulder, weighing me down. "I just love you _so_ much! And you look amazing in those glasses. Put them on for please, pretty please?" Albus batted his eyelashes.

"At least he finished his potion," Rose butted in between us. "That little bitch, Charlie, can't even figure out how to use a knife."

Albus scoffed. "Who're you calling a bitch?"

"Piss off, Potter."

"Ouch, we're playing the last name game, Weasley?"

"Why not."

"Well, then," Albus looped his arm into mine. "We better get going, the Gryffindor Tower awaits us, Malfoy!"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

When we entered the Common Room, Albus grabbed a Wizard Chess set from a book shelf and made me play. Rose on the coffee table we were playing on and began working on a Charms essay.

"Why are you doing that?" Albus made the first move.

"Because it's homework," Rose said as a matter of factly.

"No duh," Albus rolled his eyes. "But that essay's not due until Monday.

"Exactly," Rose said. "Do it now, rather than Sunday, 11 o'clock at night."

"Psh," I took Albus's pawn. "Don't you mean ten minutes before Charms?"

"Idiots," Rose muttered.

Timmy walked in the Common Room glum looking and slide into the couch next to the coffee table. "Hey."

"Hi," I say.

"Why the long face?" Albus asked, castling his rook and king. "You sad that Rose is doing the essay?"

"You'll be the one with the long face when you get a bad mark on this!"

"Nah," Timmy said. "I got a detention for that cauldron."

"At least you don't have to replace the cauldron," I reassured.

"Actually," Timmy smiled a very small, thin smile.

"Shit, bro," Albus patted his back. "I guess we're expecting a big package in the next few days with a good Howler."

Timmy pushed Albus away as I swiped in a checkmate. Albus groaned loudly.

"So what're you doing for the detention?" Rose asked.

"Alphabetizing the vials," Timmy replied.

"Oh shit," Albus and I said at the same time.

* * *

I came down the Gryffindor Tower a little later than anticipated. Albus was starting to get the hang of my chess methods and we both stayed up until one in the morning when the a prefect yelled at us for doing so.

"There you are!" Rose said. We created a non-existent schedule/deal where we would wait for each other before we went to the Great Hall. Sometimes she would be there first, and sometimes me. This time it was her. "You're a bit late. Timmy went down with those twins in your dorm. Do you know where Albus is? And your tie isn't even tied."

"Uh," my head went back a little while so Rose could have some tieing room. "Albus's is still snoozing."

"Are you serious?" Rose pulled the tie too tight. "Class starts in ten minutes!"

She pushed me aside and walked up the boys' staircase. I reluctantly followed her and made a mental note of note of reminding her that girls aren't allowed in the boys' dorms and vice versa. Rose opened the first door and entered our rooms… which wasn't as greeting…

"What the-" Rose stared at the already messy room.

"Sorry," I stumbled passed her. I picked up my dress shirt from last week off the ground, kicked my shoes under my bed and threw the rest of the cloths on Timmy's bed. "We're… the messy type." I picked up all of the books and put them on Matthew and Michael's bed.

"So I've noticed," Rose averted her eyes to the closed four-poster bed. She stepped around the still messy spots towards Albus's bed.

"Wait," I tripped over Timmy's gym shoes. "I swear, please don't wake Albus up-"

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUM!" a spark flew from Rose wand. The curtains flew open and revealed an awkward placed Albus whose head is on the base of the bed and legs were hanging off the side of the bed. Despite the gust of wind from the curtains, Albus still slept like a rock.

"I assumed that would happen," Rose sighed. "Scorpius, grab a water for me? I like mine cold."

I went to the bathroom just because I had a feeling Rose would do that to me one day. When I came back with a water from the bathroom, Rose took it from me and dumped it on Albus's head.

Albus howled very loudly. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?"

"GET UP ASS!" Rose replied. "CLASS IS IN TEN MINUTES!"

Albus groaned. "Is privacy apart of your vocabulary? Or are you feeling pervy and wanted to go in a boy's dorm?"

Rose went as red as her hair. "Git, I'm just making sure you get to class on time. C'mon Scorpius we'll wait for him downstairs."

"Yes ma'am," I say as I wave goodbye morning to Albus then retreating to the Common Room.

* * *

"I swear that little ass will never survive when it comes to the real world," Rose was ranting to me while we walked up the Astronomy Tower. "I'm always there to make sure he's doing stuff right. Like when we were seven years old, we were playing Chess because James just taught us. Then Albus stuck a pawn up his nose and _I_ had to get it out! Ugh!"

Unsure how to calm Rose down I quickly changed the subject. "Well, I mean, he's not as bad as Charlie right? And how about the girls in your dorm? What're their names: Marlene? Christy?

"Oh those bitches," Rose swore. "This place is a hell hole with idiots."

"Except for me," I wink.

"Hm," Rose jokingly observed me.

After Astronomy came in Charms and then Potions.

"So!" Slughorn seemed happier than usual. "What did you think of that class on Friday? Spectacular I presume? I enjoy these double classes so your not always with the same people over and over."

"Definitely can't wait until the next Friday," Timmy told me.

"Cannot wait," I replied.

"And before we begin today, I would definitely love to present something I have been doing since I have begun teaching here at Hogwarts," Slughorn began. "I have a club here called the Slug Club. Now I'm not sure if your parents have told you about this," Slughorn winked into the bored class, "But it's a fun club where we meet every so often for a dinner. We also have Christmas and Easter parties to those who are available. This club is for talented children may I add."

"Define talented," Rose whispered behind of me.

"Adjective," I say. "To have a speciality, or in this case, to impress Slughorn.

"Therefore, I would like to speak to a few people after class. But don't let this get into your head; keep working and you might join during these exciting seven years!" Slughorn finished off this a smile. "Now, let's begin with discussing the intricacies of making a potion."

* * *

At the end of Potions, I had etched in my mind that you must stir with force unless you want the potion to mess up. Honestly, that was only _one_ of things that are forever memorized.

"Before you go," Slughorn raised his voice over the leaving First Years. "I would like to see Scorpius Malfoy, Rose Weasley, Albus Potter, Michael and Matthew Lee, Alyssa Williams, and Christy Abernathy! See you tomorrow!"

"We have been summoned," Albus said, waving a 'bye to Timmy.

"I wonder what for?" I ask sarcastically.

Rose was already at the front of Slughorn's desk. Everyone around her had a bored looking face.

"If you haven't created the conclusion yet," Slughorn said giddily. "You're invited to join me with the next Slug Club dinner, which is going to be this Wednesday. Be there at 7 in my office. I suppose you should look nice, casual at the least. Take this as an honor, some do leave this club due to their inability of… sorts."

The seven of us left talking about being in the Slug Club.

"What an honor!" Rose cried.

"It's a just a club," Albus muttered.

"No it's not," Rose replied. "Slughorn created this club because it presents all the great wizards in our school! Imagine that, we could be one of them. He sees potential in us, Albus! We are Slugs."

"Slug my ass," Albus stalked off.

 **I'm actually keeping up with the updates :):**


	6. Slugs

**Slugs**

Wednesday came along and after classes Rose, Albus, and I made our way into the Common Room after a long Herbology.

"Those goddamn Hufflepuffs think they know everything!" Albus begins his daily complains. "Constantly raising their hands when Sprout asks questions and answering them _correctly_."

"I mean," Rose huffed. "That's actually what I do too."

"Well, you're smart," Albus retorted, "Why wouldn't you do that?"

"I'll take it as a compliment," Rose smirked. We all took spots around the coffee table in front of the fireplace. After a week, we practically marked it as our territory.

"All we have is that Charms essay right?" I pulled out a quill.

"Two paragraphs," Rose replied. "And a test on Friday for Defense Against Dark Arts."

"I thought it was History of Magic."

"Oh, that too."

Albus made an exaggerated groan. "Why do we have much work? I thought First Years took it all easy. And when do we start flying?"

"Monday," Rose said.

"How'd you know?" Albus asked.

"Because it's on the Information Board over there," Rose pointed to the bulletin board across the room.

I got up to look at it. In the center of the board was a sheet of parchment addressed to all the First Years stating:

FIRST YEARS  
Flying Lessons  
Monday, 16th September  
Last Period  
With Ravenclaws  
THIS IS REQUIRED

"As Rose stated before," I went back, "Last period is replaced with Flying."

"So that's Transfiguration?" Albus said and got a nod in reply from Rose. "Great! We miss a class."

"Amazing," Rose muttered.

An hour later of doing homework (in Albus's case, doodling) Rose finally broke the ice. "I guess we should change now? Assuming that Professor Slughorn wants us to look nice as our first dinner."

"Well, I'll just wear a dress shirt," Albus said.

"Me too," I agreed.

When Albus and I went to our dorm Albus calmly collapsed on his bed. He let out a really loud groan which beat it's high score from the previous ones.

"Yeah, I don't wanna go either," I reply, taking off my tie and looking through my stuff to check if I had other dress shirts that _aren't_ white.

"Isn't that funny," Albus sat up. "All I did was groan, which obviously doesn't mean anything in some random language and you just read my mind."

"What can I say," I button down to switch into a blue short-sleeved dress shirt. "I'm a mind reader. Next thing you know I'm going to be a world's famous Seer."

"You want to be _that_ when you grow up?" Albus asked.

"No way in hell," I sigh, depressed that Albus didn't get my joke.

"Ah."

"Get some clothes on please?"

"Yes, sir."

* * *

"Welcome! Welcome!" Slughorn greeted Albus, Matthew, and I at his office door. "You have managed to be 'fashionably late' as the Muggles now say."

The three of us look at each other. Matthew felt like coming along with us, since Michael was the "early bird" of the two who went with Timmy. Rose went with the girls in her dorm.

"Well, sir," I reply. "Albus just couldn't find the perfect shirt to wear, and we all know that being fashionable comes with a price of being late." But we knew the real reason was because Albus would literally not get out of the bathroom for locking himself in to assure that he couldn't go.

"Yes, yes," Slughorn waved the excuse away. "I guess that's what the phrase means after all. Now please, take a seat wherever you wish!"

Us three took the last remaining seats remaining which was in between a bulky Sixth Year and Michael. He smirked at Matthew when he sat and we all smirked back. Rose was glowering and Timmy was making conversation with a Ravenclaw.

"Now," Slughorn sat on the head of the table. "Since we're all here, I would like to start on some introductions. I know that you older kids should remember how this works now." He winked at a Seventh Year. "So why not we get start with you Dylan?"

After what seemed like a millennium [drunk] Slughorn allowed us to leave. When I checked the time it was only 9, past curfew for First Years. The seven Gryffindor First Years hurried altogether.

"Wasn't that fun?" Rose asked.

"Totally," I replied. "What a great conversation. Like who was not surprised that Henry was so smart?"

"Oh shut up," Alyssa said. "Their stories are great."

"Yeah," Albus scoffed. "Let's just go, I didn't get a lot sleep there surprisingly."

By the third floor half of us where ten paces ahead and Albus and I managed to pull Rose to the back.

"I don't want to go back," Albus whispered to her.

"Why not?" Rose asked irritably.

"It's boring," I reply. "There's nothing to do. The food is just as fine at the Hall. Mingling with older people. The stories are all the same."

"But he says we're all special to in that club," Rose said. "If we don't go, we won't be special."

"If everyone's special," I say. "Then your not special."

Rose paused. "Touche."

* * *

When Monday arrived Albus was practically jumping up and down.

"Well, I mean, dad already told me the basics," Albus talked on and on when we left Greenhouse #1. "But he never allowed me to ride one! Actually, he did, but he was really cautious. Like he wouldn't allow me to go any higher than ten feet! Do you know that was the height Professor Longbottom got high until he lost control of his broom?" Albus lowered his voice at the last part. "That's the perfect height to get the control! Plus if there's wind-"

"Oh will you please keep your fangirling to yourself until we get to the pitch?" Rose finally interrupted. She was looking rather pale herself. She did have a drastic fear of heights and I chuckled reminding myself of our adventure back on the second day of school.

"Yes ma'am," Albus replied. "But this'll be fun! Watching the rest of our mates fail!"

"We're not as bad as you think," I say.

"We'll see," Albus said smugly.

The pitch was quite a walk and when we finally reached our destination we were all unsure if we could still fly due to lack of breath. And as a matter of fact the Quidditch Pitch was breathtaking as well. From the bottom, the height of the goals seemed endless. Not to mention the stands, it was at least more than 100 feet up. All the Gryffindor First Years were gathering at the middle of the Pitch, where there were brooms lined up for them.

"Good day to all of you!" the aging Madam Hooch greeted us. Despite her wrinkles, her smile and enthusiasm glowed. "Today, we'll be learning how to fly a broom. This class is forty-five minutes, right? Well never mind, a First Year is probably not so involved in clubs and such by now. An extra 15 minutes wouldn't hurt would it?"

"It actually would hurt like hell," Albus muttered under his breath.

"Yeah, it would hospitalize me," I reply.

"Stop it, you two," Rose stepped on my foot.

"Sorry, ma'am," I apologize.

"So, put your hand over your broom, and command a strong, firm, 'up!'," Madam Hooch said.

Albus got his on the second up. He gave me a smug looked. With that smug look I got my broom in my hand by the fourth try. I smirk in response. Rose was obviously having some trouble

"Up!" she muttered. "C'mon broom, up! Up! You can do this. Up!"

"Maybe saying down would work," Albus called over.

"Two points from Gryffindor," Madam Hooch said. "That wasn't the first time I've heard that before."

Needless to say, the hour was gladly spent on learning the proper part names of a broom, and the etiquette of mounting the broom. Another ten points were lost when everyone snickered at "having a firm grip on the neck". It's not like it could be helped.

"Rose," Albus said, us walking back from the pitch. "That fear of yours could easily be used against you ya'know."

"And how might that be?" Rose asked, obviously annoyed. Lucky for me, I'm usually in the middle during these conversations.

"You could get kidnapped," Albus started, "And torture you by strapping you to a broom. Going up and down, up and down, up and-"

"Oh shut up!" Rose slapped him. "Like I'll actually get kidnapped."

"It's probable," I join in. "Your brain could hold a lot of information."

Rose rolled her eyes. "I can already tell you two are never going to grow up."

"Hey, ROSE!" a voice called behind us a few moments later.

Rose whipped around and a grin grew on her face. "Hi, Charlotte!" She waved to a girl with a lot of brown hair coming towards us.

Charlotte fixed her hair behind straightening up. "I always see you three together and never separated!"

"Us?" I ask. I glance and my friends, Albus grinning widely.

"Of course!" Albus says. "We're like the Marauders!"

"The what?" I say.

"The four kids that ruled the school back in the day my grandpa was there," Albus beamed. "He was one of them. So was his bestest friend, Sirius Black. And Remus, so cool, dad said he was the brains. Then there was Peter Pettigrew," his voice turned hard. "The betrayer. All four of them made the Marauders, prankers even during the hardest times."

"So, if there's four of them," Charlotte popped between me and Rose. "I should join you guys! Pranks all around. We'll bring the sparkles into Hogwarts just like they did."

"Men don't do sparkles," Albus waved the thought away.

"How about manly sparkles?" Rose asks.

I answer for Albus. "That'll be cool, plus the year would be boring if we didn't right?"

"Then can I join you guys wherever?" Charlotte asked a bit slowly.

"I don't see why not," the three of us chorused.

* * *

"So much homework," Albus started wailing once we entered the Common Room.

"Um…," Rose sat down. "We've had the same amount of homework as we usually do.

"I object," he pounds his hand on the coffee table. "We have three more short questions than yesterday."

"Why not you use those fine math skills and put it into your homework?"

"How come it's nearly been a month," I sit next to Rose, taking out my parchment paper. "Yet I still haven't learned math, like of course 1+1=2 but…"

"You haven't reached that skill yet, young duckling," Rose laughed.

"Albus is right," Charlotte slouched into a reading chair. Ever since the flying lesson, Charlotte's been hanging out with us. Albus and I don't mind because we all share the same interests and stuff and it keeps Rose's sanity down with being with boys all day. Timmy kind of branched off with Matthew and Michael, but of course we still hang out all together here and now. "We need something that's not just homework," she said, "We need… a prank."

Albus rubbed his hands together. "Oooh, yes I agree."

"No way in hell," Rose nearly spat. "We're still new to this system. We have a full seven years ahead of us, why can we just want until then?"

"Because we're the Marauders," Albus sat up straight. "Pranking should've started the moment we walked into the school!"

"Albus c'mon," Rose rolled her eyes. "Now you're talking bullshit."

"It'll be fun," I add in, "Just once with us Rose, please. Then we'll do the rest of this bullshit ourselves."

"Please?" Albus got on his knees, "Please, please, please, please, please, pl-"

"Oh, fine," Rose said before we all yelled. She then muttered under her breath what I'm sure I was the only one to hear.

"I'm surrounded by all idiots."

..

 **It's a little shorter than the usual chapters, but you can say that writer's block took over this chapter.**

 **Anywho, Charlotte's a little new to this fandom, and I guess I just needed another girl in the story.**

 **Also, this story just turned into a whole story of oneshots pulled into a school year. That's because I realized that there's probably never gonna be a plot or climax or anything. So oneshots! This'll be fun.**

 **Thanks for reading this still :3**


	7. A Prank

**A Prank**

The next day (because Rose said so), the four of us gathered during a break to figure out what to do.

"What about dungbombs?" Charlotte suggested. "In Filch's office."

"That's a classic," Albus waved the thought away, "Too original… we need something with spice."

"Spice?" Rose scoffed. "How about spiking them with chili pepper seasoning?"

"Let's do that!"

"I was sarcastic."

"Piss off, then."

I sit there twirling my quill. I was silently thinking. I mean, everything prank we could think of was probably done already. Dungbombs is just a traditional; if you want to prank for the first time, you use dungbombs. But we want something completely different.

"How about Wizard Wheezes-"

"No."

"Hey," Charlotte said. "At least I'm putting in ideas! And you're uncle is running the legit Weasley Wizard Joke Shop! We have a perfect source!"

"Actually," Rose replied. "Everyone in the Weasley family uses it. Don't mean to burst the bubble, but let's be traditional."

"Zonkos?"

"How are we going to get there?" I ask.

"Invisibility cloak," Albus said.

"And just how are you going to convince James to give that to you?" Rose smirked.

"I don't know."

Since we were all sitting next against the wall in a hallway to the Transfiguration, we all got up at that moment when the halls started filling in with students for class. We dusted our bums and sighed to each other.

"I wonder if the Marauders had this much trouble with their first prank," Albus murmured.

"Probably not," I sling my bag over my shoulder. "Because they didn't have you in that group."

"Anger," Albus remarked.

* * *

I woke up on a frightful Saturday morning to too much sunlight and too much time on my hands. I flopped out of bed and made my way to the Common Room.

"I feel like I see you wear that same outfit every weekend," Rose greeted me. I looked down at my fading (and probably black) jeans, gray shirt, and Converse.

"I'm actually wearing a sweater since it's getting cold," I gesture to a Gryffindor pride sweatshirt that I'm holding.

"I mean," Rose got up from the couch, "Do you even have a wardrobe?"

My face flushed. "Of course."

"Other than those clothes?"

"..."

"We need to go do some shopping."

"What about shopping?" a shuffle of footsteps came down from the stairs.

"Hi, Charlotte, how are you?"

"Scorpius Malfoy, don't change the subject, your sense of style is in a crisis!"

"No it's not."

"Yes, it is."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Guys," Charlotte stepped in between Rose and I. We didn't even realize we were nose to nose. "Calm down."

"No."

"No."

Charlotte let out a sigh. "Okay, never mind. Scorpius, go upstairs and splash some water on Albus's face for me, we need to plan, remember?. And if you do, you have my consent to bicker with Rose all the way down to the Great Hall."

I leave abruptly after giving Rose a glare.

* * *

"Albus, can you ask Rose to pass the butter to me?"

"Albus, can you tell Scorpius that I say no?"

"Albus, can you tell Rose that she's overreacting?"

"Albus, can you tell Scorpius that he should just agree with me.?"

"Albus, can you-"

"ENOUGH!" Charlotte slammed her hands on the table. "What is this? A small little bickering over clothes? So what? Who cares that Scorpius only has one set of clothes? Probably you , Rose, but it's not our fault that you're a perfectionist!"

Albus breathed sharply. "Burn. Sssss."

Rose sighed and got up. "Whatever. I'm leaving." She picked up the butter tray and threw it at me and left.

When I said threw… she _threw_.

I butter came flying to my face. Not only that it went on my face, neck, and hands, it left a stain on my shirt.

"Fucking-" I splat the remains of the butter onto the table.

"I'm off," Charlotte hid a smile. "I'll help Rose vent and find weakness for revenge I guess."

I grunt in reply and took a napkin and tried to clean off, but the butter was too slippery and half melted. I growl in anger when the stain didn't get out. "C'mon! I actually like this shirt!"

"Don't you have another shirt like that?" Albus asked. I threw him a glare. "Okay, okay, nevermind. Do you need to change? We can head back to the Common Room and pick out a… different color shirt."

I stood up without replying and we made our way back.

.

I went through Albus's pile of clothes when after I finally admitted that I had only a grayscale of clothes (but each shirt was different). I took a blue shirt with this knight on it. Albus said it was from his school.

I rubbed my neck that was still smeared with butter. "Ugh, I don't want to take a shower."

"Maybe just rub it off," Albus threw a towel at me. "Water doesn't mix with oil, remember?"

"I actually don't remember," I grimace as I cleaned up. "It's so slippery too, like what the heck?"

Albus suddenly froze. He looked at me and a really big grin grew.

Meanwhile, I was frowning. "What?"

"Butter," he whispered before he took me by the half-buttery hand and led me downstairs. There we got an unexpected visit from Rose and Charlotte. Rose looked a little bit angry and Charlotte looked tired.

"Hey-" Charlotte began. However, Albus immediately shushed her and led us out of the Common Room. We slid underneath everyone else and we landed ourselves in a large broom closet.

"What are we doing here?" Rose asked annoyingly. I shift a bit away from her, feeling heat and angry vibes from the orange ball of fury next to me.

"Butter!" Albus laughed and jumped on the box he was sitting in. "Butter! It's the solution of all of our problems! Butter!"

"Butter," Rose said with _much_ less enthusism. This led to a real painful looking elbow in the guts from Charlotte.

"Sorry, Albus," Charlotte said. "But could you expand from the word, 'butter' a little more?"

Albus rubbed his hands together and began talking.

* * *

"WAKE UP!" was the first thing I heard on a great Wednesday morning. _Ugh, Wednesday's the day right?_. Next thing I knew, Albus was on top of me.

"Must you always be that loud?" Timmy groaned from the other side of the room.

"Hey," Albus's voice boomed, "this was the first time I ever cannon bombed into another person's bed."

"Oh, I thought you slept there and just into it again," was what probably Andrew said, the surprise blurred out all of my senses. A small, shared laughter weaved through the room and I could at least tell that Albus blushed in bed. He sat up, which pushed me awake too.

"What are you doing in here?" I say in a harsh whisper, checking that each curtain is sealed shut and saw that the time was 4:50am. "We aren't suppose to be in the hideout until 5:30."

"Yeah, I know," Albus rolled his eyes, knowing that he was the one who created our lame scheme in the first place. "But aren't you excited?"

"Sure," I rubbed my head, "For a detention."

"Ah, shuddup," Albus smacked my rubbing spot hard. "Look at the bright side, first prank, people will be fearing us."

"Yeah right," I scoffed, "'Oh no, those First Years are armed with butter! Watch out!'"

I was expecting a slap but Albus just laughed along. "Whatever, just get ready now, I want to beat the girls. Plus, we'll be more awake if than them. Don't ya think?"

"I guess," I shoved him off the bed. He swiftly landed on his feet and retreated to get dressed.

* * *

"Which fruit is it?" Rose was the first to note our problem.

When we got downstairs, I knocked out on a couch and Albus began stacking things on my nose. So, naturally, when the girls came down ten minutes early, all things came falling down. Luckily, nobody came rushing down to scold us, but I did a lot of scolding to Albus. He managed to stack three books, two pieces of firewood, a pillow, a few pieces of parchment, and a bunch of quills he found lying around the Common Room. I whacked him with one of the firewoods on the leg, which he was fortunately (for him, unfortunately), wearing shorts.  
In the end, Rose gave me a high five but glared at the fact I was wearing a black vest.

"Isn't it the peach?" Charlotte said.

"No," Albus pulled out a splinter from his calf and rubbed it. "It's the pear."

"And we're suppose to… tickle it?" I raised an eyebrow.

"That's what James told me," Albus walked up to the fruit. He turned back and at us and grinned before rubbing the helpless pear who started giggling furiously. After the longest five seconds of my life, the portrait swung open into a completely new atmosphere.

The four of us peeped our heads into the room and saw that a billion set of eyes were staring back at us. House elves were all about working, cooking, folding, sweeping, all stopped to look at us, the crummy First Years looking to butter.

"Um…," Charlotte was the first to say something. "Hi?"

One house elf stepped forward to the front. "Are you Mr. Potter, sir?"

At that moment all of us turned our heads towards Albus, who looked as surprised as us. He squinted down at her (him?) then his eyes went as wide as theirs. "Wiggles?"

The elf jumped with glee and pulled Albus through the portrait hole. "It is you Mr. Potter, sir! Come in! Come in! And bring your friends in too! Wiggles and her friends all love guests! We haven't had guests all year!"

And with that, we were dragged into the kitchen and left the hall with a bam from the portrait hole.

..

"What are you doing here?" Albus asked Wiggles, who seated all four of us on a small dining table. One elf passed out a tray of hot chocolate while another had a plate of cookies.

"Wiggles works here when master doesn't give Wiggles any orders!" Wiggles replied happily. "Master Potter said that he doesn't need me unless he wants me to clean rooms. Other than that, Master Potter orders me to help out in the kitchens of Hogwarts when I'm not working!"

"Oh," Albus put an elbow on the table and propped his head in the palm of his hand. "That makes so much more sense now. Mum always said she never cleans my room, but I wouldn't clean it either."

"You never told me your family had a house elf," Rose said.

Albus merely shrugged, he began talking once Wiggles left. "I mean, Wiggles was more behind the scenes. Dad generally wanted to give her clothes but Mum said no. So Dad will send Wiggles off to do what she pleases since we don't really need her."

"How long have you had her?" I asked.

"Erm…," Albus scratched his head. "A long time? Supposedly around Medieval Times? I dunno, but Dad found out he had an elf when he graduated I think."

"So these house elves are like maids that do things and they are bound to a family for life unless they're released when given clothes?" Charlotte piped up from her hot chocolate. Rose, Albus, and I shared a look with each other when we all realized that Charlotte was a Muggle-born and was new to the wizarding world.

"Yes," Rose replied. "You're good at catching on."

"Eh," Charlotte shrugged but we all saw that smug twinkle in her eye. "I'm better at listening to lectures than reading."

"Exact opposite," I smile.

"Is that so," Charlotte twirled her spoon in her cup.

Wiggles came back up with another plate of cookies. "Mr. Potter, sir, what brings you to the kitchens today?"

"Do you remember my grandfather James? The Marauders?" Albus asked.

"Of course!" Wiggles squealed in delight. "He was very kind to Wiggles. Made a lot of pranks which Wiggles didn't have to clean up because I didn't work here yet. Wiggles wanted to see Master Potter's pranks very badly.

Albus shared an euphoric grin with us before turning back to his house elf. "Well, Wiggles, would you like to watch a prank from his descendants yourself?"

* * *

"You know," Rose whispered to me in the darkness of the Great Hall. "I was expecting butter to be a difficult thing to get."

"God bless Wiggles, right?" I whispered back.

"God bless Queen while we're at it," Rose laughed at her joke.

"What?" I ask.

I hear Rose give out an exasperated sigh. "Nevermind."

"Hey guys!" Albus whisper yelled across the echoey Hall. "We have only ten minutes til sunrise, shut up and finish your house table!"

"Says you," Rose muttered. She replied back, "You convinced Wiggles about the silverware too right?"

"Of course, now come on."

After we finished up we left the hall and snuck back up to the Common Room.

"I can't believe we're doing this," Rose sighed after sneaking past Filch.

"I know right!" Albus said excitedly. "If it wasn't for you throwing a stick of butter at Scorpius, this wouldn't have been happening."

Rose and I stole a glance at each other. I looked away, still haven't forgiven her yet… but I mean, what were we fighting about?

"That was kind of funny," Rose said. "Thinking about that now, I forgot why I did it in the first place. Well, I mean, he asked for the butter, but I don't know why I threw it."

"I was thinking the same thing," I laugh.

"Aw," Charlotte and Albus said together.

"Isn't it amazing how fast they grow up?" Charlotte said.

"Oh, shut up."

* * *

"I'm hungry," I rolled over for the umpteenth time on the couch that I'm sharing with Charlotte and Rose (haha, Albus took the recliner). "We should've grabbed something before we came back."

"Well," Albus sighed into the chair, "Maybe if you hurried up with your table, we would've been back with a happy stomach."

"Just another two hours," Rose put a pillow between her and my feet.

"Then you can have as many sausages as you want," Charlotte patted on head. "You're hair is very soft-"

"DON'T TALK ABOUT FOOD!" I groaned and rolled again, this time, falling off the couch with a thump.

"Then why don't you go and get some?" Molly appeared, coming down from the staircase. "There's a place called the Great Hall you know, where we get food. It's been weeks into the school year, yet you haven't-"

"Of course we've been down there," Rose butted in. "We've had breakfast there everyday."

"So, why not have another breakfast there?" Molly's gaze still at me. "Scorpius?"

I felt locked in a very awkward situation. I glanced at Rose who was fiddling with her thumbs. Albus reached over and grabbed my arm and whispered. "Go with her, check on the progress, grab some food, and come back." He pushed me away.

I got up and flattened out my uniform. "I'd love to come with you, Molly."

…

"As a prefect, it's my responsibility to make sure that all students, especially First Years, know what to do, where to go, and why Hogwarts is an amazing school," Molly was blabbing on. I was leaning hard against the railing and trying to concentrate on what Molly was talking about.

 _Only five for levels to go_.

"So…um," I pressed my hand to my forehead. "How's Lucy? Heard from her at all?"

"Of course," I noticed Molly straighten up a little. "We talk from time to time when we stumble upon each other, but we decided on writing letters to each other if it's something dire."

"They allow that?"

"Yes, and it comes in the next day for sure, since you're only sending it to the same place."

I scratched my chin. "Do a lot of people know about this?"

Molly cocked her head. "Well, there's this rumor, that a bunch of Slytherin's use it, to gossip and such." She whipped her head around to make sure no one was listening then turned back to me. "It explains why they get so much mail everyday."

 _Does Patricia know?_

* * *

"Five years later, and I still hate walking down those stairs just to get to meals," Molly said to me glumly. "But the prize at the end is what counts."

"Uh-huh," I begin quickening my pace to the doors and stopped at the front. I hid a grin and began walking in pace with Molly. "Lovely day isn't it?"

"Yes, the light seems to bring out the tables pretty well," Molly replied. "Seems the elves finally cleaned up."

"With too much wax," one of the Gryffindors complained to the prefect. "Look at this, the tables are too oily!"

I felt my stomach growl with hunger and laughter. "Well, thanks for walking me down, Molly. I'll be sitting with my age."

"You're welcome, Scorpius. Maybe you'll knock some sense into my cousins for going to meals," Molly addressed to me. She then turned to the girl her age, "Quit your whining, be grateful."

 _What a thickhead, wait until she sits,_ I walked over to Timmy, but I nearly lost my cool when I saw grease stains creeping up his pants. I remain standing and plant a hand on his head. "'Sup, haven't seen you in a while." Careful not to touch any plates, I grabbed a handful of bread and four apples.

"Who the hell did this?" Timmy greeted me frustratingly. "After Albus jumped on your bed, I couldn't fall back asleep so I stayed up for two hours. Then I couldn't find my tie when I made sure I hung it on a hanger. Then I come down ready to eat because those two hours were like shit and I was starving, but then the freaking table is covered in butter! Melting, yellow butter. I was going to wipe it off, but I couldn't find any napkins anywhere! Actually, nobody could find any napkins. So I went to grab a knife… and get this, the knife was freaking buttered too! So I touched the plate, also oily as heck! Who the fucking hell decided to ruin my day."

"Good morning to you too," I also inhaled a pancake, still standing. I putted to Timmy referring to the twins. "Has he been like this so far?"

"Yup," Andrew snickered.

"This is a kinda funny prank actually," Anthony said. "We don't care, 'cause we worked in our dad's auto repair shop all the time."

"Muggle?" I adjusted all the food I was carrying.

"Uh-huh," Anthony continued, "Mom's the witch."

"But loads of oil accidents all the time," Andrew said.

"No biggie, this one," Anthony grinned.

"Ah," I chuckled awkwardly with them. "So tell me when Timmy got his cool back, but I'll be heading back upstairs again."

"Sure." They waved me goodbye.

I scanned the Great Hall one last time. A good first prank we did. I smile to myself and my eyes went up to the staff table, a table we agreed not to butter. The teachers had an amused look on their faces, because many more students were reacting the same way as Timmy, and some were worse. Then, Headmistress McGonagall's eyes found mine. We looked at each other for a long two seconds.

Her face was stern but her eyes twinkled in happiness.

As if she found something that was lost.

...

 **so if you read this or not, SORRY FOR THE DELAY like i had a block that was so bad, i was gonna die (jk)  
trying to figure out what the prank was... ugh**

 **here's the chapter! might start on Halloween next, maybe have something special happen *winky face*  
but idk what the special will be hehe**

 **i made this chapter spicy and long for you guys**


End file.
